1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
A clutch is a device for enabling two rotating bodies to be engaged or disengaged. Current clutches typically include a complicated gear arrangement to engage or disengage the rotating bodies and this increases the cost of the clutches and causes mechanical noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a clutch which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.